islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 (also known as the Classic Series) was produced from 2013 to 2019. Episodes from these seasons were twenty-seven minutes and thirty seconds long, including the introduction and credits. The classic series is considered to be the first seven seasons of Thomas & Friends: Continued. First Series The first series aired 2013 on Island of Sodor Chronicles. This series is produced by Animal Logic. Also, this series is voiced by the current Thomas cast plus Tom Hanks, Tom Kenny, Albert Brooks, Siera Florindo, Jeremy Shada, Steph Lynn Robinson, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, John DiMaggio, Sally Taylor-Isherwood, Ned Beatty, and Elijah Wood in the main series. Characters Introduced: *Thomas - The Tank Engine *Edward - The Blue Engine *Henry - The Green Engine *Gordon - The Big Express Engine *James - the Red Engine *Percy - the Small Engine *Toby - the Tram Engine *Emily - the Emerald Tender Engine *Hiro - the Japanese Engine *Victor - the Steamworks Engine *Kevin - the Crane *Charlie - the Purple Tank Engine *Spencer - the Silver Streamlined Engine *Sven - the Massive High-Speed Electric Train *Diesel - the Devious Diesel Shunter *Mavis - the Quarry Diesel Shunter *Salty - the Dockside Diesel *Shawn - the Strong Goods Engine *Caroline - the Car *'Arry *Bert *Rocky - the Big Red Recovery Crane *Hector - the Hopper Car *Skarloey - the Red Narrow Gauge Engine *Rheneas - the Vermillion Narrow Gauge Engine *Sir Handel - the Blue Narrow Gauge Engine *Peter Sam - the Green Narrow Gauge Engine *Rusty - the Little Narrow Gauge Diesel *Duncan - the Yellow Narrow Gauge Diesel *Freddie - the Grey Narrow Gauge Engine *Mighty Mac - the Double Fairlie Narrow Gauge Engine *Proteus - the Legendary Narrow Gauge Engine *Bertie - the Bus *Bulgy - the Double-Decker Bus *Caroline - the Car *Smokey - the Fire Engine *Snorkel - the Rescue Tender *Snozzle - the Fire Truck *Michelle - the Medical Van *Harold - the Helicopter *Jeremy - the Jet Plane *Cranky - the Crane *Trevor - the Traction Engine *George - the Steamroller *Wilson - the White and Green Lorry *Sally - the School Bus *Elizabeth - the Vintage Sentinel Lorry *Royce - the Orange Lorry *Greta - the Station Tractor at Knapford Station. *Pauline - the Asphalt Paver *Jeffrey - the Grader *Nelson - the Ballast Tractor *Jack - the Enthusiastic Front Loader *Alfie - the Little Green Excavator *Max - the Dump Truck *Oliver (The Pack) - the Big Excavator *Kelly - the Crane *Byron - the Bulldozer *Ned - the Steam Shovel *Nigel - the Lorry *Isobella - the Lorry *Patrick - the Cement Mixer *Buster - the Steamroller *Mr. Percival - the Thin Controller - Controller of the Skarloey Railway *Sir Topham Hatt - the Fat Controller *Reggie - the Engine Driver *Max Porter - Thomas' Driver *Sir Clearence Porter - Max's Father - Thomas' Assistant Driver *Top Hatt - Known as Tobias Hattersley *Lady Hatt - Sir Topham Hatt's Wife *Farmer McColl *Jenny Packard - the Owner of the Sodor Construction Company Characters Officially Introduced: *Bob Wycoff - the Bartender *Huey Walters - the Mechanic *Rainbow Mason - the Talk Radio Host Highlights: *The first season to extend more episodes of every season on Thomas and Friends *The first series to feature Nigel, even though he is dropped from the series. Second Series The second series aired 2014 on Island of Sodor Chronicles. This series is also produced by Animal Logic. Also, this series is voiced by the current Thomas cast plus Tom Hanks, Tom Kenny, Albert Brooks, Siera Florindo, Tajja Isen, Jeremy Shada, Steph Lynn Robinson, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, John DiMaggio, Sally Taylor-Isherwood, Ned Beatty, and Elijah Wood. In addition, David Kaufman, Christopher Lloyd, Mary Steenburgen, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover, and Elisabeth Shue joined in as guest voice cast. Characters introduced: *Duck - the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas - the Scottish Twin Engines *Bill and Ben - the Tank Engine Twins *Oliver - the Great Western Tank Engine *Rosie - the Pink Tank Engine *Dennis - the Lazy Diesel Shunter *Neville - the Black Tender Engine *Flora - the Yellow Tram Engine *Hank - the American Engine *S. C. Ruffey - the Privately Owned Truck *Toad - the Brakevan *Colin - the Crane *Austin - the Blue Pick-Up Truck, later a Railtruck *Siddeley - the Yellow Mail Plane *Holden - the Green Helpful Diesel *Pilgrim Light - the Mail Engine *Dixie - the Little Yellow Tow-Truck *Low Lip - the Black Tender Engine *Logan - the Old Engine, later a Green Tank Engine Highlights: *Final series to feature Back to the Future characters and cast. 'Tis A Gift 'Tis A Gift is the first Island of Sodor Chronicles Special and the sixteenth episode in the second series. Characters Introduced: *Yeti - the Grey North Pole Steam Engine *Raymond - the Elf Engine in the North Pole *Kelso - the Elf Engine in the North Pole Highlights: *The first series to feature The North Pole. Third Series The third series aired on 2015 of Island of Sodor Chronicles. This series is produced by Animal Logic. Characters Introduced: *Bash and Dash - the Mischievous Grey and Yellow Tank Engine Twins *Ferdinand - the Teal C Climax *Captain - the Brave Lifeboat *Shelby - the Red Bluebell Tank Engine *Milo - the White Fishing Trawler *Otis - the Blue Shrimper *Neptune - the Mini-Submarine *Peyton - the Waste Dump Claw Crane *Connor - the Large Crusher *Rex - the Rail Claw Crane *Hal - the Magnetic Rail Crane *Jen - the Magnetic Rail Crane *Sploosh - the Fire Helicopter *Sheriff - the Police Car *Bruno - the Police Van *Scooter - the Police Motorcycle *Trooper - the Police Helicopter *Jesse - the Prison Transporter Highlights: *The current Thomas and Friends, Martin Sherman, Kerry Shale, William Hope, Glenn Wrage, Jules de Jongh, Togo Igawa, David Bedella, Keith Wickham, Teresa Gallagher, and Ben Small joined the voice cast, plus Tom Hanks, Tom Kenny, Albert Brooks, Siera Florindo, Tajja Isen, Jeremy Shada, Steph Lynn Robinson, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, John DiMaggio, Sally Taylor-Isherwood, Ned Beatty, Elijah Wood, Lewis Black, Brian Doyle-Murray, Timothy Dalton, and David Tennant. Fourth Series The fourth series aired in 2016. Characters Introduced: *Scruff - the Dirty Boxy Sentinel Engine *Swifty - the Coast Guard Helicopter *Norris - the Coast Guard Rescue Boat *Chuck - the Coast Guard 4x4 Wheeler Drive *Rover - the Coast Guard Water Bike *Pappy - the Little Coast Guard Water Bike *Clayton - the Waste Dump Mobile Claw Crane *Little Western (Wesley) - the Green Tank Engine *Dustin - the Red Dock Shunter *Lady Nan (Nancy) - the Blue East Somerset Railway Engine *Mighty Joe (Joseph) - the Strong Express Engine *Black Prince (Pete) - the Strong Goods Tender Engine *Tayvon - the Mobile Crane *Miller - the Nice Tank Engine *Artie - the Boastful Tank Engine *Roiland - the Pink Mixed-Traffic Engine Characters Officialy Introduced: *Bash and Dash - the Mischievous Grey and Yellow Tank Engine Twins *Ferdinand - the Teal C Climax *Captain - the Brave Lifeboat Highlights: *Matt Damon, Neil Patrick Harris, Adam Hicks, Matthew Knight, Demetrius Joyette, Stacey DePass, Keith David, Zack Shada, and Billy West joined the cast. Thomas Goes Cowboy Thomas Goes Cowboy is the second Island of Sodor Chronicles Special and the tenth episode in the fourth series. Characters Introduced: *Tex - the Wild Western Engine *Cooper - the 1890s Sierra Railway Steam Engine Fifth Series The fifth series aired on 2017. Characters introduced: *Belle - the Blue Fire Tank Engine *Flynn - the Road-Rail Fire Engine *Den - the Dieselworks Diesel *Dart - the Clumsy Dieselworks Diesel *Norman - the Red Bulleid Class Diesel *Paxton - the Green Class 08 Shunter *Sidney - the Blue Class 08 Shunter *Abel - the Dusty Red Steam Engine *Pedro - the Green Electric Shunter *Dominic - the Dairy Van *Jerry - the Red Farm Tractor *Terry - the Red Farm Tractor *Richard - the Green Combine Harvester *Raven - the Black SUV *Eddie - the Key-Lime Green Farm Tractor *Scarlett - the Red Knapford Harbour Crane Highlights: *Samantha Mathis, Carlos Alazraqui, and Grey DeLisle joined the voice cast. Sixth Series The sixth series aired on 2018. Characters Introduced: *Stafford - the Wooden Battery-Electric Shunting Engine *Luke - the Green Narrow Gauge Irish Tank Engine *Merrick - the Crane *Owen - the Incline Traction Engine *Winston - the Red Track Inspecting Vehicle *Dale - the Reckless Yellow and Red Monoplane *Dobson - the Green Cargo Carrier Plane *Sean - the Blue Taxi Helicopter *Class 1o1 - the Bragging Diesel *Sudmsy - the Quarry Diesel *Enrique - the Dark Grey Spanish Tank Engine *Ramon - the Dark Grey Spanish Tender Engine *Raul - the Dark Grey Spanish Tank Engine. *Nestor - the Dark Grey Spanish Tank Engine *Rinaldo - the Dark Grey Spanish Tender Engine *Lombardo - the Dark Grey Spanish Tender Engine *Ricardo - the Dark Grey Spanish Tank Engine Highlights: *Charlie Day, Hynden Walch, and Bumper Robinson joined the cast. Seventh Series The seventh series aired 2019. *Stephen - based on Stephenson's Rocket *Caitlin - the Pink-Purple Streamlined Tender Engine *Millie - the Light Blue Tank Engine *Connor - the Aquamarine Streamlined Tender Engine *Porter - the Confident Dockyard Shunter *Sir Robert Norramby - The Earl of Sodor *Sunny - the Yellow Diesel *Cydonia - the Red Rapid Electric Train *Hoothoot - the Black Mixed-Traffic Engine *Chloe and Zoe - the Arguable Public Tram Engines *Emery - the Emerald Express Engine *Safari - the Yellow Safari Saddle Tank Engine *Beasley - the Green Knapford Harbor Crane *Cameron - the Taxi Cab Highlights: *Jeff Garlin, Isabella Acres, Ava Acres, Paige Moss, and Warwick Davis joined the voice cast Trivia *The first and second series takes place in the bedroom. *The remastered first to second series, and the third to twelfth series takes place in Animal Logic. *In the third series, the same face elements and lighting headlamp elements are based on the 2014 film "The Lego Movie". *The series will be moved to HiT Entertainment after Series 1 and Series 2 are completed. **Both the first series and the second series are revamped by Animal Logic with the same visualizations as the third series, but with redubbed voices and different music. Category:Television Series